The Second Message
by sueKay-04
Summary: Based on a Moebius plot hole...SJ Ship...BEWARE OF SPOILERS!


Hey there!

I wrote this immediately after watching Moebius part two, s oif you don't want spoiled...don't read on!

The alternate SG1 took a camcorder back with them to show the alternate Teal'c the tape...But our Daniel still had the original camcorder. The alternate SG1 told him that the tape did not tell them everything they had needed to know, so why didn't Daniel just record the rest onto the second camcorder and bury it?

Well basically..that plot hole is what this fic is based on...

...with a shippy twist of course ;)

* * *

**The Second Message**

"Dammit!" Sam moaned as she rummaged through her wardrobe.

Pete Shanahan had left a lasting impact on her wardrobe - lots of fancy stuff he'd bought her that she'd never wear again.

Where was all her casual stuff? Jack was going to be round in two hours and she'd barely packed a thing!

Were there clothes shops in Clearwater, Minnesota?

"Relax Sam…You'll get packed in time…Jack's not going to be round for-"

'DING-DONG'

"…crap."

Sam pulled down her top, which had worked it's way upwards, and smoothed down her hair before taking a quick look in the mirror.

"Okay…here goes."

Sam left her room, and ran downstairs, opening the door to her waiting former CO.

"Hello sir."

"Jack."

She blinked a few times.

"…Jack…sorry…it's going to take some time to get used to that."

"Yeah well…things change."

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Jack began to speak again.

"You know…Februarys in Colorado are a little bit chilly."

"Oh sorry! Come on in."

Sam opened the door to let him in. And he brushed by her, very closely.

"You're here early…I'm not done packing yet."

"I'm not here about the fishing Carter."

"Oh?"

"It's to do with the Egypt thing…"

"What about the Egypt thing?"

Jack looked at the ground, and began to shuffle his feet nervously.

"I left something out at the briefing."

Sam stood still…This sounded ominous.

"Uh sir…why didn't you report everything?"

"Because there was more than one tape and there was…stuff on it."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah…stuff."

"Jack…Contrary to popular belief…I don't like guessing games."

Jack blushed bright red.

"It's kinda…mushy stuff."

"Mushy."

"Raunchy…sexy…actually…It's not for Daniel or Teal'c eyes…but I think you should see."

Jack waved the a camcorder mini tape in front of her.

"Raunchy…sexy…and you wanna watch it with me?"

"I eh um ehm…."

Sam glared at him, causing his blush to deepen.

"uh…well...I guess…yes. Yes I wanna watch a mushy, raunchy…sexy video with you."

Sam had to think about this.

"Okay!"

Jack crossed quickly to Sam's entertainment system, and put the mini tape in the player. A moment later the screen came to life.

The image was of a desert, and a group of Jaffa were huddled around a puddlejumper. Daniel's voice could be heard.

"Wow! This is incredible…I mean…I've just seen the Rebellion succeed and win! Wow! This is amazing! Teal'c…make sure none of those Jaffa do anything…I'm gonna go check on Sam and Jack."

The camera wobbled some more, the odd bit of sand bouncing off of the screen. Daniel's voice started again.

"Okay…this is for the proper SG1 if we've corrected the timeline properly…We screwed up last time, and another team from the future had to come back and fix it…and it's just as well otherwise the world I know would be gone for good…The alternate SG1 came back…minus my alternate self who is…dead…big surprise there…I'm now going to check on Sam and Jack who were trapped inside the timeship during the first attack…that was four hours ago and they're still in there."

By this time, Daniel had reached the puddle jumper and his hand could be seen reaching for the door release.

The door opened, and gradually, two figures could be seen lying on the floor together. The video zoomed in, and it became apparent that is was Sam and Jack lying there…in each others' arms…kissing passionately…half naked.

"I knew it!" Daniel shouted.

"Daniel for crying out loud piss off!"

"Daniel I ehm I ehm…hi!" Said the alternate Sam.

"Every time we meet you two in an alternate timeline, you're together! Each and every time!"

"Daniel Jackson." Teal'c boomed in the background "The Jaffa are - oh…may I be the…second to congratulate you O'Neill and Doctor Carter."

"That's nice Teek…Teal…Tea…T….now can you please go away!"

"Sure…" Daniel started again "but can you go to the future and knock some sense into our Sam and Jack?"

"Daniel!"

Suddenly, the screen was filled with static, before the image of the interior of a tent came up.

"Is it on?" Sam could be heard talking off-screen.

"Yeah…we've got a bit of battery left…but be quick." Daniel said, also off-screen.

Moments later, Sam and Jack appeared on-screen. They were holding hands and seemed completely at ease with one another.

"Um...can we start?" Sam asked.

"Please begin Doctor Carter."

"Well...um…okay…I uh…I met Jack just a week ago and um well in that time…we've fallen in love…From what Daniel tells us, our real selves are not together despite the fact that everyone knows they…you…are in love."

The alternate Jack began to speak. "I guess what we're trying to do is tell you to throw caution to the wind…Hell I've fought aliens once and I think I'm due a break and of course…love…Just go for it! You won't regret it!"

"Just…don't let planets stand in you way." Sam said, before static engulfed the screen and it faded to black.

Sam was silent…still staring at the screen.

Jack was still, next to her…the tension radiating off of him. He was a nervous wreck.

"I finally understand what my dad was trying to tell me." Sam suddenly said.

"Of all the things I expected you to say…that was not one of them." Jack injected some humour…trying to put on a brave face.

"My dad…he wanted us to be together…and he…he only decided to let go…when he saw you holding me…he thought we were together…oh god…everyone wants us to be together…I uh…wow! I'm confused…are we together or aren't we?"

"We're getting there."

Sam turned to look at Jack, who wore a mixture of worry, concern and love on his face.

"But we'll only get there if it's what we both want Sam."

Sam looked down at her hands, now free of the rock Pete had bestowed on her.

"Do you think I left Pete because I wanted to become a lonely old woman?"

"No…I don't see you ever becoming that…regardless of whether I'm in the picture or not."

"Then where are?"

"Hopefully both in the picture."

Sam screwed up her eyes and shook her head.

"Sam…please…give me a chance…give _us _a chan-"

"It's not that Jack….I just have one hell of a head ache." She giggled.

"Oh!"

"Can I have a cuddle…it might take my headache away."

"Of course."

Jack reached over, taking Sam's hand in his own. Then he gently pulled her towards him, until she was lying in his lap.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Jack running his hands through her hair. Sam caressing Jack's hand.

"You know that Kerry dumped me because she knew I loved you."

"I dumped Pete because I knew I loved you."

"Wow…we just said the words."

Sam blinked. "Wow! We did! Oh god…I fretted over that for who knows how long."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

Another beat of silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"Huh?"

"Are we…are we together yet…" Jack asked.

"Is the stargate round with lots of nice little glyphs?"

"Are there fish in my pond?"

"I dunno…"

"…bad example."

Sam snorted, before they once again grew silent.

"I love you…you know." Sam whispered.

"And I love you…permission to shout in your living room?"

"huh?"

"Well?"

"Granted…I guess."

Jack chuckled slightly, before shouting. "I LOVE SAMANTHA CARTER! I LOVE HER SENSE OF HUMOUR. I LOVE THE WAY SHE ANALYSES EVERYTHING! I LOVE THE WAY SHE LAUGHS…THE WAY SHE SMILES…THE WAY SHE CAN BAMBOOZLE ME YET DOESN'T PITY ME…I LOVE HER HAIR …THE WAY SHE WALKS…THE WAY SHE EATS JELL-O-" Jack was shut up by Sam's mouth on his.

After a short second…they pulled apart.

"We're there now Jack." Sam giggled.

"Good." He grinned.

"You know…Daniel and Teal'c aren't going to your cabin for another few days and well…I know I don't have a pond…but a pond isn't necessary for our type of fishing."

A cheeky boyish grin crossed Jack's features. "What are you suggesting?"

Sam suddenly rose to her feet. "My bedroom's upstairs…first door to the right…I want to meet you up there in say…five minutes?"

"Three?"

"Two."

"Deal."

"Okay…see you then." Sam winked before leaving the room.

Jack watched as she headed upstairs. He gulped in a deep breath, steeling himself to go upstai-.

"I changed my mind 'Sir'…I want you up here now."

"Yes ma'am!"

Jack then leapt to his feet, following Sam upstairs. As he ran up, he realised that everything was going to change soon. He was leaving the SGC and his home. He was moving to Washington…But one thing was going to remain the same.

He loved Samantha Carter, and Samantha Carter loved him. And nothing. Not even planets were going to stand in their way!


End file.
